Hard to remember
by Amny-Saga ex Ignis
Summary: Drarry. Y si las cosas no fueron como nos las contaron? Reinterpretación de algunos hechos de los dos últimos años de la guerra y de cómo afectaron a su relación. EDITADO


Título: Hard to remember

Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcais es mío, me he limitado a hacer un par de cambio aquí y allá y, por supuesto, no obtengo ningún tipo de compensación económica por ello. El dinerito para JK y la Warner ^^

Beta: Sire

Advertencias: Slash, drarry^^

Como siempre, los asteriscos indican un salto en el tiempo, he añadido las fechas (gracias a ) para que os sea más fácil ubicaros. En caso de duda, julio '96-junio '97: 6º curso y julio '97-junio '98: 7º curso

Dicho esto… a leer!! =)

_(Marzo de 1998)_

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices, chico?— Preguntó el hombre lobo.

Trató de desviar la vista pero sus ojos se negaban a apartarse de él.

Tenía el rostro hinchado y completamente desfigurado, para otros podría resultar prácticamente imposible reconocerle, pero no para él.

¿Cómo no reconocer esos ojos que tantas veces lo habían mirado con odio? ¿Cómo olvidar la forma de esos labios que tantas veces había besado?

—¿Y bien, Draco?— Preguntó su padre con avidez— ¿Lo es? ¿es Harry Potter?

—No sé… no estoy seguro— Le obligaron a acercarse más y tubo que forzarse a clavar los ojos al suelo, sabía que si sus miradas se encontraban, éstas les delatarían y no quería arriesgarse.

Pero su esfuerzo no sirvió de mucho, tras la llegada de su tía le encerraron en las mazmorras.

Se arrastró hasta su habitación sin molestarse en fingir que lo ocurrido abajo lo había afectado de verdad, después de todo ya nadie le respetaba lo más mínimo, al menos ninguno de los que pululaban por la casa de sus padres como si fueran los dueños del lugar.

Se tumbó en la cama y no pudo evitar pensar en la última vez que había estado a solas con Harry y lo mal que habían acabado después de eso.

*******

_(Mayo de 1997)_

—Joder, es que no puedo más— las lágrimas empezaban a caer pero no se molestó en tratar de ocultarlas ni de secarlas.

—Déjame ayudarte, tal vez si hablamos con…

—¡No!— apartó bruscamente la mano que acababa de posarse en su cara— nadie puede ayudarme. No puedo hacerlo, Harry… Pero si no lo hago pronto…. Sabes que él me

—Shhh no digas eso. Encontraremos una manera— le rodeó con sus brazos y dejó que recostara la cabeza en su hombro— te lo prometo— añadió mientras le besaba tiernamente el cuello— no dejaré que te toque.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? Es imposible...¡NO PUEDO ESCAPAR DE ÉL! No puedo…

—Tienes razón, no puedes. No puedes resignarte sin más, ¡no puedes actuar como un cobarde!— En cuanto hubo terminado de decir esas palabras supo que la había cagado, por eso no se molestó en tratar de parar el puño que se dirigía directamente a su nariz. Tras el golpe ambos se quedaron totalmente mudos mirándose el uno al otro, ambos con palabras de perdón que no llegarían a decirse. Y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban volando los hechizos.

—¡Crucia…!

—¡¡Septusempra!!

*******

Y el resto… el resto ya era historia. No habían vuelto a estar juntos desde entonces. Primero se negó a hablarle cuando el ojiverde fue a verle a la enfermería y en respuesta el griffindor le devolvió sus cartas sin abrir durante semanas. Acabó dejando de escribir.

Se evitaban por los pasillos y durante las clases intercambiaban miradas furtivas que no obtenían respuesta, ya que el otro siempre estaba demasiado ocupado fingiendo no verlas.

Después, tras la muerte de Dumbledore, no se atrevió a tratar de contactarle; y llegó el verano.

Sabía que seguramente le odiaba más de lo que nunca había odiado a nadie, sabía de su misión, le había ofrecido ayuda y el director acabó muerto de todas formas, tal vez si la hubiera aceptado…

Le odiaba. Tenía que hacerlo, él mismo se odiaba aún sabiendo que no era un asesino.

*******

_(Marzo de 1998)_

Todos los prisioneros habían escapado, Colagusano murió, pero los demás no tenían heridas graves.

Se enjuagó la cara y observó el agua ensangrentada que llenaba el lavabo. Escaparon, pero no tuvo tiempo de hablarle, de decirle la verdad, de decirle que lo sentía.

Suspiró, tenían su varita, tal vez a esas alturas sabía que él no lo hizo.

*******

_(2 de Mayo de 1998)_

La sangre palpitaba con violencia en sus venas, tenía los ojos húmedos, la boca entreabierta. No podía ni parpadear, su boca estaba totalmente seca. Alzó lentamente las dilatadas pupilas— Crabble…

—Está muerto— sonó más brusco de lo que pretendía, pero le dio igual.

Los ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos.

— Yo… lo siento, por todo.

—Tal vez, pero ya es un poco tarde para eso— dirigió la mirada hacia el horizonte y añadió— no creo que vaya a salir de ésta, aún así… si realmente puede servir de algo el que hablemos, encontraremos el momento— En ese momento el club de los cazadores sin cabeza pasó al galope interrumpiéndoles.

*******

Cuando todo hubo acabado y finalmente encontraron tiempo descubrieron que las cosas entre ellos se habían enfriado demasiado.

Dicen que donde hubo fuego siempre quedarán cenizas, las suyas tardaron diecinueve años en reavivarse, pero desde entonces Draco se sorprende a sí mismo cada primero de septiembre sonriendo a Weasley. "Si supiera que los viajes de su amigo el primer y el último fin de semana de cada mes poco tienen que ver con los negocios…"

OoOoOo

Y hasta aquí... ¿bombas? ¿aplausos? ¿verduras de dudoso grado de comestibilidad? ¿sugerencias? espero que os haya gustado.

De nuevo mil gracias a Sire por ayudarme y aconsejarme y a Neliam, que me ayudó con el título tras un año buscando.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
